Moving It Forward
by Divess
Summary: At the end of the Wizarding War there are magical people including Hermione who are unable to come to terms with their lives. This has been recognized by those seeking to rebuild their world. Learned healers have set up a program to help the next generation cope with their anxieties. Their only hurdle is getting the War Generation to admit they have anxieties. Dramione.


At the end of the Wizarding War there are magical people including Hermione who are unable to come to terms with their lives. This fact has been recognized by those seeking to rebuild their world. Learned healers have set up a program to help the next generation cope with their anxieties. Their only hurdle is getting the War Generation to admit they have anxieties. _**One shot. Dramione.**_

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated T **

**Moving It Forward**

For several weeks, Harry, Ron, Ginny and even Luna had commented on Hermione's mood. They couldn't distinguish if something was truly wrong or she was still suffering from the pangs of war like so many others. Although she still came round, it appeared Hermione had begun distancing herself from the others especially Ron. She was Hermione but she wasn't.

When pressed, Hermione would smile and say, "You're all gits. There's nothing wrong with me." But, when Hermione went home and found herself alone she raged against herself and ended up falling into bed with a tear stained face. Jean Granger recognized the suffering her daughter was going through but was helpless to do anything. Hermione wouldn't discuss anything with her and would only say she was fine.

Hermione wasn't just suffering from the pangs of war, she was suffering from feelings of guilt and treachery because the one time she had let her guard down and let herself be vulnerable she had run into an old enemy. Instead of them hexing each other, they had fallen into each others arms. There hadn't been anything sexual about their coupling. He had taken her at the base of one of the new trees in the new park which had recently been built by the Ministry. It had all been animalistic. There hadn't been any soft words or whispers of future meetings. There had only been a need to release their pent up emotions. Afterwards, they had walked away from each other with barely a word.

Draco had gazed upon Hermione for several seconds before remarking, "Who knew." Then he had gone on his way. Hermione had sat on the park bench for another thirty minutes before she could reconcile what she had done.

That had been shortly after the war when the wounds of war were still gaping and just about everyone Hermione knew still despised the Malfoys and everyone like them. It had also been shortly after Hermione had accidentally walked up on Ron and Lavender in a compromising position. Ron had Lavender's robes around her shoulders and her knickers around her knees. Hermione had let out a small gasp and backed away from the dark corner of the pub.

It had been that night Hermione started to change and from that point on she cringed whenever Ron touched her. In a short period of time, it became clear to both Ron and Hermione that their time had passed. They had gone their separate ways without questions or explanations.

Even Hermione's best friend Harry couldn't figure it out. It just wasn't like Hermione. She had always been so strong and she had always been there for him and Ron. Just as the case with Dumbledore's Army, they needed something and Hermione had stepped up and invented the Protean Charm Coin, or in the case of her bag with the extendable charm, or getting them out of Gringotts. Hermione had always been front and center in the thick of things. Now she was acting like a pale replica of herself and acting as though she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

The time after the war had been hard on everyone. Almost to a man, everyone had lost or known someone who had lost a friend, relative or acquaintance. The older witches and wizards suffering right along with everyone else had been through the aftermath of war before. They suffered but had moved on with life. The younger witches and wizards were different. This was their first turn at losing people who were very important to them and their pain was here and now. No matter how many people talked to them, hugged them or commiserated with them, many had not been able to come to terms with the loss and devastation they had suffered.

Severus Snape who was only alive through the quick action of Harry Potter had an epiphany. He had looked around at his world and realized something had to be done. Having been through the war on both sides, he realized it might be time for some intervention and had approached the Minister with some ideas.

Severus asked the Minister, "Would it be possible for us to set up sessions with an outside party to discuss the past as well as the future? We would need to include those who were in or would have been in fifth, sixth and seventh years as they are technically our future. It is my belief they have to sort out their feelings before any healing can begin. Whatever is done should be offered as a request directly from you sir."

Kingsley had been toying with something along those very same lines but he just hadn't figured how to go about it. Kingsley was very pleased it had been Severus who had approached him. Severus had been totally vindicated of any wrongdoing but he was the last wizard Kingsley expected to approach him with such an idea.

While Severus and The Minister were discussing their plans, Hermione had made a decision. She had finally decided to take measures. Hermione told her mother she was suffering and didn't know what to do other than seek help. After a long discussion with her mother, Hermione decided to seek help in the muggle world away from all the old memories. Jean had been glad her daughter had come to terms with herself.

Hermione had written a letter to Harry which her mother promised to deliver if Harry ever came around.

Harry had been invited into an accelerated Auror program and was very busy. The training was brutal and most days he arrived home from the Ministry too tired to even eat. Usually, Harry went to bed early so he would be ready for his next day of training. Therefore, it was almost three weeks before Harry had asked, "Has anyone seen Hermione?"

No one could specifically remember the last time Hermione had been around because like Harry they had been busy dealing with their own lives. Luna thought she had seen Hermione in Diagon Alley the previous week but hadn't been sure of the time frame. Ginny who was being home schooled while Hogwarts was in the process of being rebuilt rarely got out from under the watchful eye of her mother said she hadn't seen Hermione.

Harry who realized his best friend had been acting strange the last few times he'd seen her went directly to Hermione's house to find out what was going on.

Jean had been a little perturbed with Harry. He and Hermione had been almost joined at the hip for the last six years and it had taken him over three weeks to realize she wasn't around. Jean handed Hermione's letter to Harry without comment.

Harry read the letter while sitting at Jean's kitchen table. Hermione asked her letter be shared with anyone who was interested.

Hermione wrote:

_**I'm suffering Harry and I don't see myself getting any better if I remain in London. It's not only the aftermath of the war, it's other things as well. It's getting so I can't look myself in the mirror anymore. I am a witch on the edge who has recognized her need to get some help. I'm a little frightened to be on my own without you or Ginny to turn to, but I don't want to spend another day feeling like I do. I've got to be able to make sense of it all and I hope to come back a better witch. I'll miss you and I'll miss my friends. **_

_**Sincerely, Your best friend, Hermione.**_

When Harry was through reading the letter, he and Jean had talked about Hermione. Harry asked, "Would you let me know how Hermione is getting on?"

Jean hadn't been impressed with their talk and even though she didn't mention it out loud, she had no intention of keeping anyone advised unless Hermione specifically asked her to.

Harry didn't know what to make of Jean's silence after his question so he had thanked her for the letter and left Hermione's house for the last time in what would turn out to be a very long time.

Harry went back to his training and a week later he shared what he knew about Hermione and her disappearance. Everyone had been shocked that their friend had been suffering in silence but as everything in life, they discussed it, compared it and then relegated it to the things gone by portion of the fabric of their lives.

Ironically, it was only one week after Hermione left that Kingsley Shacklebolt announced that he, working in conjunction with Severus Snape, would be offering what they called, Sessions To Offset The Turmoil Of The War. The sessions would run for a minimum of six months and would cover all aspects of the war and what needed to be done to insure the future of the Wizarding World. No subject would be off topic and no person would be immune. The sessions would be held as open discussions but anyone who was interested could take advantage of private one on one discussions with healer/therapists.

Initially, interest had been dismal but Severus and Kingsley had made provisions. They had strongly suggested that any witch or wizard between the ages of fifteen through nineteen attend the sessions as their careers and futures would be contingent on them having the certificate which would be issued at the end.

The sessions were set up for Saturday afternoons so they would be available for anyone who wanted to attend. They ended up lasting one year to the day of the first session.

Severus and the Minister as well as a host of other Ministry officials made themselves available for every session. Every Gryffindor except Dennis Creevey signed up. Dennis couldn't come to terms with the death of his older brother Colin and rather than be made to attend the sessions, he went off to live in Ireland. The former Slytherins all signed up at the insistence of their parents who wanted to be seen as helping to move their world forward. The former Hufflepuffs and former Ravenclaws attended as well.

The first session had been explosive. Every other house attacked the Slytherins until Severus had thrown up a protective shield and laid down some further ground rules. He and Kingsley declared that wands would be prohibited for the next five meetings as they called their first session to a close.

Over the next five weeks, the verbal arguments were almost as fierce as the initial altercations, but at the end of the fifth week, wands were again allowed.

Harry and Ginny confronted Draco repeatedly until the day Draco stood and looked Harry in the eye and remarked, "I was wrong in the way I went about things but I was terrified my mother would be killed if I didn't follow directions. In hindsight I know I could have asked for shelter with the light side. And then what of my mother? Just because she is a Malfoy doesn't mean she deserved to die at the hand of Voldemort. I did what was commanded of me. In the event any of you pure people don't understand, let me make it clear. Just as you were brought up with certain principles, so were we."

Here Draco had gestured to the rest of the Slytherins and continued, "Do you think we were born hating muggles, muggleborns and half bloods. The answer would be no. As wrong as it is, we were taught these things. We are here at these sessions to bring about change and straighten out things that have been done but we are not here to be your private whipping boys. We were wrong and we have admitted it. Make of this what you will. We are willing to move it forward. Are you?"

The room was deathly silent before Ginny replied, "That's nice for you to say after the fact Malfoy, but I still think you are a traitor who will always jump to the winning side."

Theo answered before Draco could reply. "Then that's your opinion Weasley. Just don't let it be said that the Slytherins haven't put out their hands in peace. You scream about peace but at least one of your families makes remarks to the Prophet on a daily basis about how we can't move forward. We can't move forward because there are too many people who want to remain in the past. Draco has spoken for us. Our families were wrong to teach us what they did and we were wrong for following orders. You've heard this twice in one session from us. Who, at this point is keeping us marching in place?"

Kingsley stood and remarked, "Well said Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott. I suggest we proceed as though you aren't your fathers keepers. Deal only with the issues you have with each other and get them resolved. You will be the leaders taking us into the future."

Ginny, Harry, Draco, Theo, Pansy, Seamus, several Ravenclaws and several Hufflepuffs had taken advantage of the private sessions with the healer/therapists which served to reduce some tensions in the open sessions. Those who attended the private sessions were encouraged to verbalize and dissect their feelings and many had done so.

Even with private time, the open sessions didn't immediately get easier or friendlier. It had taken another eighteen weeks before the group made their first breakthrough. Harry had nodded at the Slytherins as they entered the session room. The nod had caught the Slytherins off guard and they hadn't recognized Harry's gesture for what it was. At the onset of the twenty fourth session, the Slytherins had nodded back.

While those who had remained in London were attending their sessions, Hermione was attending her sessions of a sort. She had chosen a muggle therapist to help get rid of her overwhelming feelings of worthlessness and guilt.

Hermione had made strides in the past six months. She had come to terms with Ron's cheating, the loss of loved ones and was making strides in forgiving herself for consorting with the enemy.

Ron's cheating had been explained away as teenage choices and nothing more. The therapist explained the hard, cold facts that every couple who gets together in their teens didn't necessarily stay together. It had nothing to do with her not being as good as or as loose as the next witch.

As far as her losing so many friends and relatives in a short space of time, death was just an unfortunate fact of life. Everybody would die and no one could control that.

The therapist was more concerned with Hermione's belief she had let some group of people down by having a tryst with someone they hated. The therapist had Hermione take out the facts and dissect them. Initially Hermione couldn't even bring herself to discuss sex with Malfoy. Mentioning it had left Hermione physically ill and unable to discuss any of it. One day the therapist asked if she had enjoyed the sex. Hermione wouldn't discuss it and had asked to have their session end early that day. Hermione had purposely cancelled her next visit with the therapist. At the following visit she had been ready to talk. Hermione had thought about the therapist's question and had been ready with an answer. Hermione told her therapist she probably felt so guilty because she had enjoyed sex with the enemy. From there, the therapist had pulled apart every excuse Hermione had for feeling guilty.

Six months later as Hermione prepared for her return to London, she had everything in perspective. It was as simple as her having made a mistake. A mistake that had been validated as something she had enjoyed and her enjoyment of sex with Malfoy had been the catalyst of most of her guilt. She had had sex with a wizard her friends despised. As the therapist had remarked, "Your mistake hasn't killed anyone and there hasn't been the extenuating circumstance of an unwanted pregnancy. Relegate the mistake to history and mark it as something that happened. Nothing more."

Hermione was ready to go back to face her friends and try to resume her life in the magical world. Her therapist insisted Hermione drop him a line to let him know how she was getting on. Hermione had smiled without comment. She knew she wouldn't keep in touch. She had faced forward and had no intention of looking back.

She had faced her demons and won as had those who attended Kingsley and Severus' sessions.

In the tenth month of meetings, Draco had bumped Harry and automatically remarked, "Sorry Potter. Wasn't trying to knock you over."

Harry had grinned and replied, "It would take more than a shoulder Malfoy." After which the two wizards had grinned at each other and shaken hands. Severus had caught the interchange and decide it was a good a time as any to move to the next step.

Before the session got started, Severus requested to be heard. Without hesitation Severus had asked all those who had enough respect for someone else in the session to greet that person to stand and shake hands. Harry had been first. He approached Draco then Theo and shook both their hands. Theo crossed the room to shake the hand of Ginny Weasley. Pansy shook hands with Hufflpuffs and Ravenclaws. In the first fifteen minutes just about everyone in the room had shaken the hand of someone else.

In the eleventh month, Draco had taken a deep breath and approached Harry for a bit of private conversation.

The last two months of a year of sessions was used for team building, reinforcement and discussing similarities as well as differences. Certificates were handed out at the last session which had also been set aside as a party for all the participants. Kingsley and Severus had all those who desired to stand up and tell what the sessions had done for them. The session had run late because so many witches and wizards wanted to be heard. It had been a heartwarming end to a very hard year.

The last session hadn't been the last time the group got together. Some met each other at the pub, some met up at a restaurant and many of them saw each other at work because they worked together at the Ministry. Friendships and relationships had evolved and flourished.

Hermione arrived at her mother's house on a Tuesday morning. She had spent one whole day talking and reuniting with her mum. After that, she had used the remaining days of the week contacting her friends and sending out owls inviting everyone to a party at her house on Saturday. In the invitation Hermione had asked everyone to bring a friend because she had missed them all and wanted to see everyone.

Harry had been pleased, surprised and excited to hear from Hermione. He had missed his right arm because things just hadn't been the same with her gone.

Ron was tied up with Lavender and really didn't have time for anything except for work, Lavender and their new baby. Harry and Ginny were still in some sort of relationship, but Ginny was away with the Holyhead Harpies meeting new wizards on a daily basis while Harry was home holding down the fort. Harry really didn't see Ginny and himself settling down together.

Hermione wanted everything perfect so she had hired a magical caterer to the displeasure of her mother. Hermione had hugged her mom and explained, "It has nothing to do with your ability to cook. I want to hire a caterer, so I am." Jean had shrugged and hugged her daughter.

When Saturday rolled around, Hermione spent a lot of time on her appearance. She wanted to present a picture of the confident, well adjusted witch she had become. When the first few witches rang the bell Saturday night, that's what they encountered, the new, same but different Hermione Granger. There had been a lot of screaming and hugging. Hermione had been glad to see everyone and they had been glad to see her. The shock of the night had come when Harry rang the bell accompanied by Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson.

Draco, Theo and Pansy smiled at her and greeted her as a friend. For one short second Hermione had been dragged back to that time in the park beneath the tree. Then that second had passed. And she had hugged Harry and invited him in.

Hermione pushed back things which were trying to crowd into her head. She made an excuse to check on things in the kitchen. Everything was perfect but Hermione needed a minute. Someone cleared his throat and Hermione turned to find Draco Malfoy standing at the door. She didn't know what to say. Malfoy had come with Harry but the last Hermione knew, Harry and Malfoy had been enemies. They all had been enemies with Malfoy. Now it appeared they traveled in the same group.

Draco had taken several minutes to explain what Kingsley and Severus had done. Hermione felt a little defeated. She had run away to seek help. Had she held on for one more week, she could have stayed at home and been cured among friends. She had missed out by one week.

Draco moved a few steps closer. In a lowly voice he remarked, " I haven't forgotten what happened between us. It happened at a time when neither of us could ever admit the fact. That time is over. I'm asking you to forgive me for my moment of lust and we move on from there."

Hermione softly replied, "I've just gotten back Malfoy. When I left I was feeling like a piece of shite for having sex with you. You were the enemy. I've finally gotten to the place where I can hold my head up and admit I had sex with you and liked it. I liked being with the enemy. I need to take baby steps from here. As far as forgiving you, there's nothing to forgive."

Draco asked Hermione to look at him. When they were looking at each other Draco revealed, "For a long time I couldn't understand why witches didn't hold any interest for me. I finally realized I had begun to feel that way only after we had ….come together. I couldn't and wouldn't admit that the swot Hermione Granger had captured my imagination as well as my mind. But the truth is, you have. I can't ask you for anything. I can only tell you how I feel and ask for your friendship."

The world wasn't what it had been when she left. Her friends had changed but she had spent a year trying to come to terms with what she had done with Draco. She couldn't get that year back. Things just weren't that simple. She had smiled at Draco and remarked, "I'm glad the wizarding world has made adjustments. It makes me hopeful for the future. I would like it very much if we could be friends. Truthfully though, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as friends is something that should be put down in a journal."

Draco laughed and retorted, "Thank you. I look forward to our friendship."

The party came off wonderfully with Hermione getting a chance to be with most of her old friends.

The Monday after the party Hermione had requested a meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley set a meeting for Wednesday. In the interim, Hermione had contacted Severus Snape who had advised she was eligible for a certificate if she had completed the requirements. Hermione assured Severus that she had and would produce the proof in short order.

At their Wednesday meeting, the Minister went over the same information as Severus. Hermione assured him that she would provide the required proof. The Minister had then asked her if she had any interest in working in the Ministry. Hermione told the Minister she was looking toward a career in the healer field. Kingsley told her he would see what he could do for her. They had parted on a very positive note.

On Thursday Hermione received an owl from Draco Malfoy asking if she was up to receiving visitors. Hermione answered that he was welcome to come around Friday at 7:00 to have supper with her and her mother. Draco accepted as did Harry, Luna, Theo and Hannah.

Draco had been surprised at all the company but had soon joined in the merriment of friends enjoying a good time with each other.

At 10:00 pm everyone except for Draco who was in the kitchen with Jean learning how to clean up the muggle way had lined up to leave. Jean had taken a liking to Draco and couldn't believe he had been the nemesis Hermione so often described to her and her father.

Hermione hugged everyone telling them she would see them soon.

Jean and Draco had just finished the last task when Hermione came through the kitchen door. Draco stood and bragged about what Jean had taught him. He had looked at Hermione and quipped, "If you ever need a helper, I'm available." Hermione laughed and said, "I'll remember that."

Draco thanked Jean for the lesson and asked Hermione if he could speak to her for a minute. Jean left the kitchen to give them some privacy.

Hermione gestured for Draco to have a seat at the table as she took a seat. Draco remained silent for a minutes as though he was gathering his thoughts. Finally he looked up at Hermione and asked, "Would you consider going out with me?" Hermione simply asked, "Why?" Draco thought for another moment before he answered, "Because I think we would have fun together." Hermione had thanked him but declined.

Draco sighed and stood up to leave. Halfway to the door he had turned and softly stated, "My wanting to take you out has nothing to do with the park even though our…..meeting has pushed every other witch out of my mind. I want to show you mean more to me than a quick, anonymous shag as lovely as it was."

Hermione sat back down and put her head in her hands. "That's just it Draco. It wasn't lovely. What we did was what animals do."

Not sure where Jean had gone Draco kept his voice low. "You called me Draco."

Hermione looked at him in surprise and replied, "That's your name git."

Draco laughed softly, "I know that's my name Hermione but it's the first time you've called me anything beside Malfoy. I think I'm wearing you down."

Hermione shook her head and laughed, "Is that what this is about, you trying to wear me down?

Draco shook his head yes.

Hermione took a deep breath before she told Draco, "I accept your invitation. Where shall we go?"

Draco remarked, "You choose. I'll take you anywhere you want to go and be pleased to do it."

"I'd like for you to take my mum as well, Hermione answered. She doesn't get out much since my father died."

Draco agreed, "Next Saturday I'll take you both out. I'll pick you up at 7:30. I'll see you then. Thanks for a great evening Hermione. I'll see you Saturday."

The date on Saturday turned out fantastic. Jean had a wonderful time and had insisted Draco come over the next day for dinner. Before he accepted, Draco had turned an inquiring eye to Hermione who had nodded. Draco accepted Jean's invitation to dinner for 3:30.

Draco had looked forward to dinner with his favorite two witches all morning long. He brought wine and flowers for both Jean and Hermione. He had arrived at 3:15 to be invited in by a slightly nervous Jean. Draco thought perhaps he was too early and had asked Jean if he had overstepped.

Jean smiled and assured him he hadn't. She did mention that one of Hermione's friends had stopped by to take her out for coffee but she should be back at any time.

Draco tensed. He had been looking forward to spending time with Hermione but she had chosen to go out with another wizard. What was he doing? Hermione had made it clear she wasn't interested he just hadn't been listening.

Draco made his excuses to Jean and told her he would try to get back for dinner another time. He realized now that Hermione would never be able to see past the quick shag they had shared.

Draco headed for Theo's house where he proceeded to get very drunk. Theo didn't make any comment he simply threw a blanket over Draco before he went to bed.

When Hermione arrived home, Jean waited until Devon left before she lit into her daughter. Hermione was taken by surprise because her mother had never spoken to her in that manner before. Hermione went to the kitchen and to make tea. The tea calmed her mother down but Hermione realized it was time for her and Jean to have a talk. Not The talk but A talk. It was time to come clean about her and Draco.

When they had settled down with the tea, Hermione proceeded to explain without going into too much detail what had transpired between her and Draco and what she felt was happening between them now. Jean listened. She knew some of it was very embarrassing to her daughter so she didn't comment and had let Hermione talk. It all boiled down to Hermione being afraid to take a chance on Draco. She admitted to her mother she was afraid he wanted more of what they had shared then would walk away again.

Jean could only give her opinion after which she had said good night and started for her bedroom. Jean was on the third step before she remarked, "Only you know how you feel Hermione. If you don't care about Draco, don't lead him on."

On Monday, Hermione had stopped by St Mungos to apply for a position. The Healer In Charge had been glad to accept Hermione's application but reminded her it wouldn't go any farther without a Certificate Of Compliance from either The Minister or Severus Snape. Hermione thanked the healer for taking her application and assured her the compliance certificate would be available shortly.

Hermione did a little shopping and had visited Molly Weasley. She had a good visit with Molly until Ron, Lavender and the baby turned up for supper. She had left shortly after their arrival and apparated home.

When Hermione arrived home she addressed owls to both Kingsley and Severus inquiring if they had heard from her therapist and when her certificate would be available. She explained about her application to St Mungos and the need for the certificate.

It had still been early so Hermione had apparated to the nearest magical area to post her letters. Then she had the idea to visit THE park. Hermione sat on the bench nearest THAT tree. Those minutes with Draco had been something she would never forget. She wondered why she was making Draco suffer for something they both had done willingly.

Hermione started as someone asked, "Are you drawn to this place? This is the first time I've run into you here. I've already been here awhile so I'll leave you to your thoughts."

Hermione stood and replied, "Please don't leave Draco. I'd like for us to talk."

Draco sat down on the bench and waited for Hermione to begin.

Hermione didn't know where to begin so she just started talking. " I've been afraid you wanted more sex and the opportunity to walk away after. I'm not afraid any more. At least I'm not afraid to have you walk away if it comes to that."

Draco hesitated before he spoke, "I don't plan on ever walking away again. My walking away then only had to do with the times. We were still supposed to be enemies. There was nothing good which would have come from us declaring to the world we had shagged each other. Times have changed Hermione. We have changed and I now have the right to express my feelings for you. What you do with that information is up to you. There aren't any barriers anymore which leaves me free to pursue whomever I like and that person free to reciprocate if she chooses. Having said all that, I will also say, I understand you have been out with someone but I am interested in you as well. Maybe I should have said something sooner but I'm saying it now. I'd like to be the wizard you choose."

Hermione looked at Draco and replied, "I did go out to coffee but it wasn't with a wizard and it wasn't a date. Devon is a muggle whom I've known since we were children and who doesn't have any idea I'm a witch. So you can just forget about some other wizard pursuing me. As far as barriers go, I'm glad they're down. It is one of the things we fought for. I think you and I have arrived at the same place although we came at it from different directions. The point is, we are here at the same time and have come to the same conclusion. You are interested in me as I am interested in you. All we have to do from here is to keep it moving forward."

Draco smiled as he moved closer to Hermione. "I would like to take you out tomorrow night and the night after that and the night after that. Can you see where I'm going with this?"

Hermione grinned and cheeked as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder, "I believe I see where you're going. They don't call me the most brilliant witch of my time for nothing."

Hermione remarked, "We are sharing our first kiss sitting next to the spot where it all began and where we took forbidden sexual release from each other." Draco sought out her lips for a second time and answered, "It will also be the spot where we shared our second kiss as well." They spent another hour exploring lips and other parts of their bodies but that's as far as they had gone.

Draco and Hermione stepped out as a couple the very next day. Their first stop had been Malfoy Manor to advise Lucius Malfoy they were dating. It hadn't been the warmest welcome but it had been more than civil and Hermione could live with that because she wasn't interested in Lucius she was interested in Draco. Their next stop had been the Snape residence where Severus had welcomed them into his home, congratulated them and wished them well. Their last stop had been Hermione's house where their announcement hadn't come as any surprise to Jean Granger. She had hugged Hermione and Draco and wished them well.

Hermione had become very red in the face when Jean cheeked, "The second time should shake foundations."

Hermione cried out, "Mum."

Draco kept his eyes on the floor as he explained to Jean, "It hasn't come to that yet."

Jean soberly replied, "It isn't my intention to embarrass either of you and it's not a topic normally discussed with a mother. But, from where you started to where you are now is a testament to how far you and the wizarding world have come. I have absolute faith in your maturity and sensibility."

She asked Draco to look at her. When Draco raised his eyes to look at Jean she had said, "I trust you with my daughter." Draco thanked Jean as he took Hermione's hand in his own.

The couple excused themselves as they had dinner reservations. Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek as did Draco who whispered, "Thank you for your trust."

During dinner Hermione quietly explained how her mother had come to know about their first time.

Draco had cheeked, "We should probably get to work on our second time then."

Hermione laughed as she replied, "It will have to be a very sturdy building as we are destined to shake foundations."

Draco was laughing harder than ever when he told Hermione he had an entire wing to himself at Malfoy Manor and it was a very sturdy manor."

They had experienced their second time that night. Officially it was their first time making love. Unlike their first coupling, this time Draco whispered his hopes and desires into Hermione's ear as they had driven each other to climax. As they laid side by side, Draco told Hermione how she made him feel and she had whispered back that her second time having sex was even better than the first time.

Draco's heart had swelled with pride. Not only had he gotten the witch of his dreams, he was the only wizard she had been with. He planned to keep it that way.

Hermione's revelation had inflamed him once again and he had reached over to make love once again. Their third time was even more amazing and Draco had murmured, "Who knew," as he kissed all over his witch.

Hermione lifted up on one elbow to see Draco's face. "That's what you said before you walked away from me. "Who knew." To which Draco replied, "And it's only gotten better. I'm so very glad it has come to this."

They slept in each other's arms the entire night. In the morning Hermione began rubbing Draco across the chest and semi erect member.

Draco opened his eyes as he let out a small groan, "I thought I was dreaming. For the longest time the only person who has touched those spots has been me.

Hermione laughed, "I've taken over the job so I hope you had planned on hiring me."

He kissed her and mumbled, "The job is yours forever," as he pulled himself on top of her. Draco let his hands roam down between Hermione's legs as he softly rubbed against her slit. "You are so wet and so ready. May I enter?"

Hermione bent her knees as she pushed her bottom up and whispered, "I'm ready Draco. Make love to me."

Draco positioned himself and without hesitation pushed himself into his witch, And with a little scream, Hermione rose up to meet her wizard for the fourth time.

The Beginning…..for now.


End file.
